Running with wolves in a Sea of Dreams
by NeverCameUpFromTheRabbitHole
Summary: Summary: In a city with no law or god, a girl has to make a living and in this laisses-Faire city, my way was running. I lived a normal life with my mother figure and little sisters, until the day I was approached by Augustus Sinclair. That's when my whole life, my entire existence, began to unravel and some horrible truths came out... My name is Lupus and this is my story….


_~1954~_

_~Siren Alley~_

Siren Alley. It always looked pretty from up here on the upper levels. Then again I'm used to such views because it's one of my more "popular" areas. My name's Alice Wolfe but I go by the name 'Lupus', I'm 19 and I'm a runner. The only runner in the whole of Rapture. I do it all: Information broker, hacker, and, most of the time, messenger. I've just finished my last run of the day: a delivery from Simon Wales to his brother Daniel, another note pleading him to stop straying onto "the path of sin" or some bullshit like that. I've lost count as to how many notes I've ferried between the brothers but, hey, I can't complain. They both pay well.

Once I've done admiring the booming beauty of Siren Alley, I swing my legs round, stand up and pause. I sense someone or something watching me. I don't take my eyes off the crowded street below me but slowly focus on the figure standing below me, a little to my left. A figure who I've seen most places, especially Pauper's drop. Me and Augustus Sinclair locked eyes briefly, silently, before he broke the silence.

"I was wondern' if I might have a minute of your time?"

I stood there for a few seconds, before crossing the bridge over to his side and jumping down, landing soundlessly a few inches from him. His eyebrows shot up, showing me he was impressed. I took in his appearance: a spotless white shirt tucked into brown slacks with a beige working belt across his waist and a pair of spectacles around his neck, I thought the red and yellow striped tie looked a bit out of place though. There was a slight paunch on him and he had slicked back black hair and bright hazel eyes, which most definitely made him up for the suave conman he actually was. I was a tramp in comparison with my well-worn shirt, brown lightweight Tobi trousers and black lace up pumps with bandages wrapped around my wrists, hands and ankles. My red hair, usually in a plait down to nearly my waist, was stuffed into a woollen hat so it didn't get in the way, my eyes were mismatched: a blue-green, which I got from my mum, and a dark yellow one, almost gold. I didn't know where that came from.

"The names…"

I sighed and cut him off "Augustus Sinclair, esquire" mimicking his southern accent and a mocking bow, before returning to my normal British accent "yeah I know who you are, now what do you want?"

He laughed, pulled out another cigarette, lit it and continued to speak,

"Now as I was saying, I wanted to talk to you because I wanna offer you a proposal"

I leaned back against a wooden railing and considered this for a sec, Augustus Sinclair: one of the biggest conmen and businessman in the whole of Rapture, was coming to me for help? I kept my face blank, despite the smugness and satisfaction I was feeling right now.

"Go on", Sinclair smiled at my reply

"Now I've been watching you for a while now and I must say I'm impressed. A girl, your age, doing what you do? Now that is something quite extraordinary".

He was talking about my running, if you could call it that. Running, swinging, jumping and 'outstanding displays of athleticism' as Cohen calls them. That was what I did. Combined with the pneumo lines, I had a rather radical way of getting around quickly. It also meant some excitement in my once boring life in Rapture and meant a way of living.

"So?" I said, I had a faint idea where he was going with this but I just wanted to hear it from him

"I want you to work for me"

And there it is.

"I'd be willin' to pay good money for your services, of course"

I was tempted but he wasn't my usual type of client "You don't even know me"

Sinclair just gave his famous grin "But I'd like to, you seem like an interesting girl. Got a name, honey?"

"Lupus"

I answered with my codename. The only two people in the whole of Rapture to know my name were Brigid Tenenbaum and Grace Holloway, both ladies had earned my trust and respect and if Sinclair wanted to know my real name, he'd have to do the same and convince me he wasn't the demon with a clean shave he came across as.

"Gotta real name?" He was pushing his luck, and I shook my head, "You want my name, you have to earn it"

He smiled and shrugged, despite my cold demeanour, "Lupus, it is then" He reached into his pocket, pulled out a white business card and handed it to me. "My card, just in case you wanna talk" he gave a small salute and a grin "You and me, kid, we're going places" and with that he left, walking down the old wooden staircase to blend in with the masses below.

I looked down at the card in my hand, it was made of the heavy type of paper, the expensive kind. Printed on one side was "Sinclair Solutions" in black, complete with red and blue boxes in the background. The other side just said "Augustus Sinclair, Esq" (I scoffed at that) in back ink, with a telephone number beneath it. I slipped the card into my messenger bag, a bright blue sturdy thing with buckles and pockets, galore, and ran off.

_~Olympus Heights~_

It was pretty late when I got back to Olympus Heights, so hardly anyone was out but I was still grateful that Brigid kept a window slightly ajar so I could get in and out without having to use the stairs. Since she started saving little sisters from the gatherer's programme, she had started staying down there more often with them, especially when I wasn't there to babysit them. I don't mind, I loved the girls, they were like little sisters I never had and I was their big sister to them so that love was mutual between us. I climbed up the side of the building using the windows as foot holds, occasionally jumping to the building across and back again but thank god Brigid's apartment wasn't high up.

I found the slightly open window, pushed it open and jumped through into the living room.

"Brigid?" I called "I'm home" no reply came though. I sighed and closed the window, I went into the library and pulled a book out, Mother Courage and her Children by Bertolt Brecht, the faint sound of gears present in background as the bookcase slides up, revealing a ladder going down. I swing my bag behind me, get onto the ladder and slide down it. I slide for a good distance before coming to a quiet stop upon the cold concrete floor of the safe house. I looked around the pale grey expanse, dolls and crayons everywhere, various beds, both single and bunk, were arranged neatly against walls or corners and various closets holding clothing for the girls.

"Brigid?" I called again, walking towards my corner. I had my own bed here, pushed into a corner with a wardrobe at the end and a little bedside table. I was setting my bag down on my bed when I heard the little pitter-patter of feet and was suddenly knocked violently sideways …

By 3 former little sisters who were squealing in delight

"Ally, you're home" the 3 girls chirped, I smiled

"Hello, little ones" I sighed, pulling the girls off gently and standing up "I got you guys some presents" the girls crowded around me excitedly as I brought out more crayons, some paints and some brushes, excising some cheers of delight from the 3 girls. I handed the art supplies to them,

"I made sure I got some extra pink crayons for you Jenni" I winked at the dark haired girl, who giggles in response. I heard more footsteps and looked up see Gina, a little brunette, almost dragging a tired but happy Tenenbaum.

"You look tired, Brigid, you should go on up and get some rest. I'll watch the girls" I smiled at my mother figure. She may have been a few years older than me but that woman had been through enough hell to age a person at least a decade. With Brown, wavy hair down to her shoulders and green eyes, she was beautiful despite the slight aging the years in the concentration camps had given her.

"Ah Alice, Welcome home" she smiled, her German accent apparent, and pulled me into a hug. I haven't been home for a whole week. People always had jobs for me to do and there were sometimes where I wouldn't even come home, and I hated those times because they worried Brigid, but I gave some of my earning to Brigid, for herself and the girls and Gracie always let me stay either in her dressing room down at the limbo room at Pauper's drop or in her apartment, at the Sinclair deluxe. It felt good to be home though, I felt safe here among Brigid and the little sisters.

"Brigid, you really shouldn't worry about me. I think you should go back to your apartment and get some rest. I'll take care of the girls, ok?" I smiled at her. She sighed, "Ok, child, I will. Make sure the girls at least have brushed their teeth before they go to bed, Ja?" I nodded, she smiled and turn to the little ones, gathering them all in for a hug "Good night, my little ones. Sweet dreams" she murmured, "Goodnight, Brigid" they chorused, before giggling and running off.

She turned to me "Goodnight Alice. Make sure you get some rest", I turned to her "Goodnight Brigid, the same to you too" she pulled me in for one last hug and kissed my forehead before making her way up to the ladder to her apartment and ascended up, disappearing from view. Leaving me with some very hyper little ones. It took me about half an hour to get these four little girls in bed, pyjamas on and teeth brushed. I myself got changed out of my clothes in a plain nightdress and was about to go to bed before a small voice spoke up, "Alice?" turned to see Becca sitting up and looking at me with her big brown eyes "can you tell us a story?" there then came a chorus of "yeah" and "please, Alice".

I heaved a sigh but smiled "Ok just one and you have to go to sleep straight after ok?" they all nodded and settled down again, "There was once a little princess and her big brave knight…." By the time I had finished my story the girls were asleep and I let my head fall back onto the pillow. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, before letting my mind drift back to my chat with Sinclair. I sat, leaned over and took the card out of my front pocket. In the dim light of the safe house, I examined it thoroughly like Brigid does with her cures, memorised each letter, number and shape on each side and trace all the indents the printer had made on it. I finally stared the "Sinclair Solutions" logo and remembered what Sinclair had told me, it was those words that followed me into sleep and echoed in my mind:

_"You and me, kid, we're going places"_


End file.
